Harmony (Sequel of Rock!)
by Sour N Bitter
Summary: 'Kehidupan Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang makin harmonis.' Seungcheol x Jisoo S. Coups x Joshua CheolSoo GS! Jisoo/Joshua Seventeen! SVT!
1. Chapter 1

**Harmony**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Others SVT Member**

 **Find by your self lah**

 **Kkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Kehidupan Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang makin harmonis.'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Sour & Bitter 2016 Present**

 **.**

 **.**

(***)

.

"Astaga! Kau ini sudah dewasa, Seungcheol! Memakai dasi saja tidak bisa!" omel Jisoo.

Hubungan Jisoo dan Seungcheol berjalan makin lancar dan saat ini sudah memasuki bulan ke sepuluh sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan sepuluh bulan sejak Jisoo menjadi seorang gadis.

Seungcheol tertawa pelan. Hari ini adalah hari di mana Seungcheol mendapatkan gelar sarjananya. Sesuai janjinya, Jisoo menemani kekasih tampannya itu pergi ke acara wisuda. Jisoo sudah tampil cantik dalam balutan _tosca dress_ selutut - yang sengaja dibelikan Seungcheol - dengan rambut ikalnya yang diurai. Tapi Seungcheol masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda kekasih cantiknya dengan berpura-pura tidak bisa memakai dasi.

Saat gadis itu sibuk membenahi dasinya, Seungcheol melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kecil milik Jisoo. Sengaja membuat Jisoo tidak fokus dan usahanya berhasil. Gadis itu berulang kali membenahi simpulnya yang salah. Selalu gugup jika Seungcheol sudah memandanginya seperti ini. Bukan karena apa hanya saja pemuda itu selalu saja sukses membuat dadanya berdebar-debar dan dirinya salah tingkah karena perlakuan manis Seungcheol.

"Hei, Nyonya Choi.. Pipimu memerah." bisik Seungcheol tepat di telinga sensitifnya.

Jisoo menelan ludahnya pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya. Seungcheol malah asyik meniup-niup telinga gadis itu hingga satu desahan memalukan keluar dari bibir kucing Jisoo. Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena mengeluarkan suara desahan yang membuat kekasih tampannya itu makin bersemangat mengerjainya.

"Ya! Acaranya kurang 30 menit lagi, Seungcheol!" Jisoo mendorong dada Seungcheol sekuat tenaga dan melarikan diri keluar dari kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang tertawa senang.

.

.

Suasana di aula utama _Seoul National University_ terlihat ramai oleh para wisudawan dan wisudawati. Seungcheol salah satunya. Joshua seharusnya juga mengikuti wisuda itu namun sejak menjadi Jisoo, tidak ada lagi Joshua Hong si Jenius di sana. Gadis itu lebih memilih berhenti kuliah. Toh, tidak ada salahnya.

"Selamat ya, _hyung_!" kata Mingyu yang dipilih menjadi MC untuk acara wisuda.

Seungcheol menyalami Mingyu dengan senyum merekah. Sebelah lengannya memeluk pinggang Jisoo dengan posesif. Jisoo hanya tersenyum cantik. Senyuman yang mampu membuat semua wisudawan menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum dan memuja. Seungcheol jengah dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu. Hmm.. Aku harus mengamankan gadisku dulu." kata Seungcheol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jisoo.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Memangnya aku barang sehingga kau harus mengamankanku?" tanya Jisoo dengan wajah masam yang masih saja terlihat cantik di mata Seungcheol.

Mingyu dan Seungcheol terkekeh. Lalu pemuda tampan dengan pakaian toga itu mengajak Jisoo ke bangku tamu undangan. Menempatkan Jisoo di samping kedua orang tuanya yang juga menghadiri acara wisudanya. Kedua orang tua Seungcheol menyambut Jisoo dengan hangat.

"Eomma, jagakan Jisoo untukku. Aku tidak mau ada makhluk hidung belang yang menggoda kekasih cantikku." pesan Seungcheol pada ibunya setelah mencium pipi kedua wanitanya - ibunya dan Jisoo.

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi terkekeh melihat sifat _over protective_ putra mereka. Apalagi pada gadis yang sekarang ber- _blushing_ di antara mereka.

.

.

Seungcheol dan Jisoo kembali ke apartemen mereka setelah merayakan kelulusan Seungcheol dengan makan malam mewah. Pemuda itu merangkul pundak sempit Jisoo yang disampiri jasnya. Tadi gadis itu menggigil kedinginan saat keluar dari restoran dan Seungcheol dengan _gentleman_ memakaikan jasnya pada kekasihnya yang merona karenamenjadi pusat perhatian.

Jisoo masuk ke dalam kamar terlebih dahulu. Meminta izin untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat dan nyaman. Seungcheol mengangguk dan lebih memilih menonton televisi dengan tenang. Mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri dan Seungcheol berkomitmen tidak akan berbuat lebih pada Jisoo sebelum mereka sah. Walaupun kerap kali Seungcheol dan Jisoo hampir saja kelepasan karena sama-sama terangsang.

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan menampilkan Jisoo yang tampak manis dengan piyama motif bulan bintangnya. Sengcheol tersenyum dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Gilirannya untuk mengganti baju.

"Mau kubuatkan coklat panas sebelum tidur?" tanya Jisoo saat Seungcheol melewatinya sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Boleh juga. Jangan terlalu manis, sayang."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat dua mug coklat panas dan membiarkan Seungcheol berganti pakaian. Diam-diam Jisoo bersyukur memiliki kekasih pengertian seperti Seungcheol.

.

.

Coklat hangat dalam mug sudah tandas. Kedua peminumnya sekarang tengah berpelukan dibalut selimut tebal sambil menghirup aroma satu sama lain. Kebiasaan mereka sejak menjadi sepasang kekasih. Seungcheol memainkan rambut ikal Jisoo sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang sedangkan Jisoo memainkan jari-jari kekasihnya dengan kepala bersandar di dada tegap Seungcheol.

"Kapan aku bisa menemui orang tuamu, _Baby_?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Kapanpun. Kenapa?"

Seungcheol diam. Berniat mengerjai gadisnya. Jisoo mendongak dan menatap Seungcheol yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Gadis itu mencubit perut _six pack_ pemuda yang menjadi sandarannya. Cubitan kecil nan menyakitkan yang membuat pemuda _fresh graduate_ itu mengaduh kesakitan. Jisoo terkikik dan dihadiahi sebuah kecupan di bibir plumnya. Seungcheol terkekeh melihat Jisoo yang mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau ini manis sekali." gumam Seungcheol pelan namun masih bisa didengar Jisoo.

Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku memang manis, salah?"

"Ya." Seungcheol meraih telapak tangan Jisoo dan mengecupnya. "Kau terlalu manis sampai aku harus segera menemui orang tuamu untuk melamar putri cantik mereka agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memilikimu."

.

.

Seungcheol berangkat ke Los Angeles ditemani Jisoo seminggu kemudian. Pemuda itu sudah berkeyakinan tinggi akan diterima keluarga Hong saat melamar nanti. Bagaimana tidak? Sebagai _fresh graduate_ yang lulus _cumlaude_ , Seungchel mendapatkan banyak _job desk_ yang seolah menunggu pemuda itu untuk memilih salah satunya. Pilihan Seungcheol jatuh pada sebuah jabatan _middle manager_ di perusahaan tambang yang sudah lama menjadi incarannya. Atas arahan Jisoo juga tentunya. Tapi Seungcheol juga mengambil tawaran jabatan _marketing_ sebuah perusahaan pengelolaan minyak tanpa sepengetahuan Jisoo.

Baru beberapa hari bekerja pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan tuaian pujian dan promosi untuk kenaikan jabatan. Jisoo hanya tersenyum saat Seungcheol pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri dan menggendongnya ke sana ke mari.

"Silahkan masuk, Seungcheol-ah." kata ibu Jisoo ramah.

Jisoo mengantar Seungcheol ke kamar tamu lalu mengajak pemuda itu untuk makan bersama dengan keluarganya. Kebetulan sekali Tuan Hong sedang di rumah karena waktu luang sehingga Seungcheol bisa bicara banyak dengan calon ayah mertuanya. Mereka sedang mengobrol santai di ruang tamu. Tuan Hong memang sudah terpikat dengan sikap Seungcheol. Dan pemuda itu juga pandai mengambil hati kedua orang tua Jisoo.

"Saya berniat melamar Jisoo, paman." kata Seungcheol.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka dijadwalkan dua bulan lagi. Sengaja dilangsungkan bersamaan dengan ulang tahun Seungcheol yang ke-24 tahun. Meskipun masih jauh, Jisoo sudah menarik Seungcheol ke sana ke mari untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Mulai dari _wedding organizer,_ undangan, konsep pernikahan, dan lain sebagainya. Awalnya Seungcheol yang bersemangat soal pernikahan mereka namun Jisoo menjadi lebih bersemangat lagi saat mendata keperluan mereka.

"Aku cantik tidak?" tanya Jisoo sambil memutar tubuhnya yang dibalut gaun putih yang indah.

Seungcheol mengangguk. Sudah lelah bicara. Lagipula itu sudah gaun ke 59 yang dicoba Jisoo dan masih ada lusinan gaun yang akan dicoba gadis itu. Bisa-bisa bibir Seungcheol semakin tebal karena mengomentari gaun-gaun yang dicoba Jisoo.

Ups..

.

.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung dengan sederhana. Hanya mengundang sanak keluarga, teman dekat, dan beberapa kenalan. Dengan memakai tema _garden party_ , mereka melangsungkan upacara pernikahan mereka di gereja kecil yang ada di kampung halaman Seungcheol yang memiliki padang rumput hijau di belakangnya.

Seungcheol terlihat gagah dan tampan dengan setelan tuxedo mewah yang dipesan langsung pada designer ternama. Pemuda tampan itu sudah berdiri di altar dengan senyum bahagia. Menunggu Jisoo yang belum sampai. Saat sedang merapikan tuxedonya, pintu gereja terbuka. Seungcheol bisa melihat mempelainya tampak cantik dengan gaun putih indah dan membalut tubuhnya dengan pas. Mahkota dari bunga menghiasi rambut ikalnya yang indah. Rangkaian bunga ditangan Jisoo semakin mempercantik tampilan gadis yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi istrinya. Seungcheol menelan ludahnya gugup. Jisoo terlampau cantik.

Tuan Hong mengangsurkan tangan putrinya pada Seungcheol dan pemuda itu menggapai lengan Jisoo dengan lembut. Jisoo terkekeh dalam hati saat merasakan tangan Seungcheol yang gemetaran. Gadis itu menggenggam telapak tangan calon suaminya dengan erat. Lalu mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan senyum bahagia di wajah mereka.

.

.

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi karena pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Bahkan Seungcheol tidak gugup sama sekali saat Jisoo menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Seolah mengatakan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Lalu semuanya mengalir tenang seperti aliran air.

Tapi semua kelancaran itu seolah tersandung pada pertanyaan Seokmin.

"Kenapa Johua _hyung_ tidak datang ke acara pernikahn kalian?" tanyanya saat tidak menemukan sosok pemuda yang dulu menjadi sunbaenya.

Semua orang menatapJisoo dan Seungcheol yang diam terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri. Seolah semua kata yang ada diotak tidak dapat tersampaikan. Beruntung ada Nyonya Hong yang dengan tanggapnya menjelaskan pada pemuda bermarga Lee itu. Mengatakan kalau Joshua akan datang setelah urusannya di New York selesai. Jawaban itu diterima bulat-bulat tanpa ada bantahan dari Seokmin.

.

.

Dalam kamar remang-remang yang sengaja didekorasi untuk malam pertama mereka, Seungcheol dan Jisoo saling memagut bibir satu sama lain. Seungcheol yang lebih mendominasi dan Jisoo kelimpungan menyamai ciuman suaminya yang sedang _horny_. Kedua tangan Seungcheol menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuh Jisoo yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Semakin bersemangat saat Jisoo melenguh dengan seksinya. Ciuman mereka diputus oleh Seungcheol.

Ia memandang Jisoo yang terengah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lebih terangsang lagi saat menyadari istri manisnya itu memakai _lingerie_ merah yang sangat tipis. Bahkan ia bisa melihat bra dan celana dalam merah menyala yang dipakai Jisoo.

"Kau sangat seksi, Sayang." puji Seungcheol.

Lelaki itu mendorong istrinya ke kasur dalam posisi berbaring. Jisoo berpose seseksi mungkin. Berusaha menggoda suaminya yang sudah sangat terangsang. Seungcheol memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh kecil istrinya dengan kedua lengan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Jemari lentik Jisoo bermain di dada telanjang Seungcheol. Menyentuh _abs-abs_ seksi milik lelaki yang sudah legal menjadi suaminya pagi tadi. Sang suami memejamkan matanya mendapat rangsangan dari istrinya. Lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Jisoo yang juga sedang menatapnya. Satu tangannya membuka kaitan bra yang mengganggu. Melepasnya tanpa melepaskan _lingerie_ tipis itu dari tubuh Jisoo.

"Seksi." bisik Seungcheol dengan suara rendah, menandakan kalau Seungcheol sedang menahan hasratnya untuk segera menyerang istrinya.

"Kau juga." bisik Jisoo tak kalah seksi, tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh kejantanan Seungcheol yang sudah ereksi.

"Pelan-pelan saja."

Jisoo merona malu namun tangan nakalnya bergerak mengurut kejantanan suaminya hingga Seungcheol menggeram dan menyerang bibir serta dadanya. Meremas-remas dada Jisoo dengan gemas dan memainkan nipple-nipple yang selama ini selalu menggodanya untuk berbuat di luar batas sebelum menjadi suami Jisoo. Wanita itu menggeliat. Terbuai dengan sentuhan dan ciuman Seungcheol yang memabukkan.

"Euungh.." lenguhan Jisoo terdengar lebih seksi karena terangsang.

Wanita itu menjengit kaget saat satu jari lelakinya menyelinap masuk ke dalam vaginanya yang sudah basah. Melenguh makin keras saat Seungcheol memaju mundurkan jarinya dan menambahkannya menjadi tiga jari. Sodokan pelan itu perlahan menjadi makin cepat dan Jisoo mendesah-desah dengan tubuh menggeliat bagai ular. Apalagi saat jari-jari itu menyentuh titik manisnya.

"Aaaah.. Cheolh.. Aaah.."

Seungcheol mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan melebarkan paha Jisoo. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menjamah istrinya. Melepas celana dalam Jisoo d

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Sayang." ucap Seungcheol.

Melihat Jisoo mengangguk, Seungcheol memposisikan dirinya di antara paha Jisoo yang terbuka lebar. Menampakkan vagina berkedutnya yang membuat ereksinya makin menyakitkan dan meminta segera dipuaskan. Lengannya memeluk pinggul ramping Jisoo. Menggesekkan kejantanannya pada vagina Jisoo yang sudah sangat-sangat basah.

"Uuh.. Uuh.. Seungh.. Cholh.." rengek Jisoo saat Seungcheol hanya menggoda vaginanya.

Seungcheol terkekeh dan menekan ujung kejantanannya masuk ke dalam vagina perawan Jisoo.

"A-aaakh! P-pelanh.."

Ini baru saja permulaan. Seungcheol mendiamkan dirinya. Menunggu Jisoo terbiasa dengan miliknya di dalam. Jisoo meremas pundak Seungcheol kuat. Meminta lelakinya untuk kembali bergerak. Seungcheol mengangguk dan menekan kejantanannya makin dalam. Dan wanita itu bisa merasakan sebuah cairan hangat melewati paha dalamnya. Lelaki di atasnya mengecup kening berkeringatnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau berdarah, Sayang." Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Mmh.. Aku tahu, Sayangh.. Hhh.." Jisoo menggerakkan pinggulnya, memberi lampu hijau pada Seungcheol untuk berbuat lebih.

Seungcheol mengangkat pinggul Jisoo hingga kejantanannya benar-benar tertanam sempurna dalam vagina Jisoo yang meremas miliknya dengan sangat kuat. Jisoo memeluk Seungcheol dengan nafas terengah-engah. Menyakitkan pada awalnya namun membuatnya pusing karena nikmat tiada tara. Pinggul lelaki itu mulai bergerak. Maju-mundur dengan pelan. Menghasilkan desahan-desahan seksi yang keluar dari mulut Jisoo yang membengkak.

"A-aaaah.. Aaaah.. Sayangh.." desah Jisoo seraya mengalungkan kedua lengan kurusnya di leher Seungcheol.

Lelaki itu membuat banyak _kissmark_ di seluruh kulit istrinya. Menghiasi kulit putih itu dengan bercak-bercak merah yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Gerakan Seungcheol mulai tidak terkendali. Menusuk-nusuk vagina rapat Jisoo hingga menyundul titik manis wanita di bawahnya dengan telak.

"Ooooh.. Di sanaaah.."

Seungcheol kembali menyerang bibir bengkak Jisoo. Melumatnya dan menghisap bibir kucing itu dengan gemas. Melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut wankta itu dan memulai permainan lidah mereka. Jisoo menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dan Seungcheol membalasnya dengan sodokan tajam yang membuat tubuh kecilnya terlonjak-lonjak di atas kasur. Perut Jisoo terasa terbelit dan setelah menerima tiga kali pukulan keras dari kejantanan Seungcheol, wanita itu mengeluarkan cairannya.

Nafas wanita itu terdengar memburu pasca orgasme pertamanya. Seungcheol menghentikan gerakannya. Membiarkan Jisoo menikmati orgasmenya yang terbilang cepat. Wanita itu mengisyaratkan suaminya untuk kembali bergerak. Kali ini si suami mengimbanginya dengan kuluman ringan dipucuk payudaranya. Jisoo menggeliat karena geli dan mengacak rambut Seungcheol dengan liar. Merangsang suaminya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Gerakan pinggul lelaki itu semakin cepat. Jisoo pening saat melongok ke bawah dan melihat secara langsung kejantanan Seungcheol yang keluar masuk vaginanya dengan cepat. Wanita itu merapatkan dinding vaginanya dengan kuat dan sengaja. Membuat Seungcheol menggeram tertahan dan menghujamnya dengan gerakan paling cepat yang bisa dilakukannya. Remasan di kedua payudaranya juga semakin kasar namun disukai Jisoo.

"Uuuh.. Cheolh-aaah.."

"Sayangh.. Kau benar-benar nikmat dan sempit.. Datanglah sayang.."

Jisoo melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke pinggul Seungcheol yang masih menumbuk _sweet spot_ nya berkali-kali hingga rasanya Jisoo berada dilangit karena terbuai. Sebutir keringat dari wajah Seungcheol jatuh di ujung hidungnya. Jisoo mendongak dan melihat suaminya tengah memejamkan matanya saat ia sengaja memainkan kejantanan Seungcheol dengan mengetatkan vaginanya. Gerakan Seungcheol lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan kejantanan itu membesar dua kali lipat. Jisoo mengejang. Ia hampir sampai lagi hanya karena memikirkan Seungcheol. Keduanya sampai bersamaan dengan meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing. Seungcheol berbaring di samping Jisoo tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

Seungcheol mencium kening Jisoo yang berkeringat dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Jisoo. "Terima kasih, Sayangku."

"Sama-sama." sahut Jisoo lemas, lelah dengan permainan mereka.

"Sayang.."

"Hmm.."

"Permainan kita masih berlanjut kan?"

"A-apa?"

Seungcheol tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari istrinya yang sekarang sedang mendesah-desah keenakan.

.

.

Jisoo kesulitan berjalan keesokan harinya. Wanita itu bersikeras menyiapkan sarapan setelah melayani _morning sex_ dengan suaminya sesuai perjanjian yang mereka buat - dengan kehendak Seungcheol - setelah sesi bercinta mereka semalam. Salahkan Seungcheol yang terlalu mesum karena tidak tahan dengan tubuh telanjangnya saat terbangun tadi. Kalau saja Jisoo tidak berdalih kelaparan mungkin Seungcheol akan melanjutkan sesi bercinta 20 ronde mereka. Semalam Seungcheol mewujudkan mimpi nistanya setahun yang lalu. Bercinta 20 ronde.

Benar-benar 20 ronde yang membuat selangkangan Jisoo mati rasa karena terlalu lama melebarkan pahanya dan juga disodok Seungcheol. Tapi wanita itu benar-benar menikmati permainan kasar Seungcheol yang membuatnya orgasme berkali-kali. Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan pikiran kotornya. Wanita itu meraih gelas di atas meja dan mengisinya dengan air mineral lalu meneguknya.

"Sayang.. Biar aku saja yang memasak. Cara berjalanmu belum benar."

Jisoo tersedak saat Seungcheol melingkarkan tangannya dari belakang saat dirinya sedang minum. Wanita itu mencubit lengan lelaki itu hingga lelaki itu memekik. Meskipun begitu, Seungcheol tetap memeluk tubuh mungil Jisoo dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sempit sang istri. Jisoo menghabiskan minumannya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Seungcheol.

"Menurut pada suamimu, Nyonya Choi." bisik Seungcheol sambil mengecup telinganya sedangkan tangan nakal itu merambat masuk ke dalam _bathrob_ putih yang membalut tubuh Jisoo. "Atau aku akan melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya."

"Mesum!" pekik Jisoo.

Seungceol sengaja mencubit nipple Jisoo yang sudah menegang karena sentuhannya.

"Aaaah.."

"Kau yang memulai.."

Seringaian tampan sekaligus mesum tampak di wajah Seungcheol. Jisoo bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Oke, mari kita biarkan pengantin baru itu melanjutkan 20 ronde mereka yang selanjutnya.

.

.

Sore itu Seungcheol dan Jisoo menghabiskan waktu dengan memasak makan malam bersama. Jisoo terlalu lelah untuk menyiapkan semuanya sendirian. Seungcheol tidak membiarkannya berhenti mendesah sampai siang terlewati. Mereka baru berhenti jam 3 sore tadi dan mengakhirinya dengan mandi bersama. Namun, Seungcheol hampir saja menyerang Jisoo lagi kalau wanita itu tidak merengek karena lelah. Jadi mereka memasak bersama sekarang. Seungcheol juga tidak tega membiarkan Jisoo menyiapkan makan malam sendirian.

Seungcheol membantu Jisoo mengupas kulit udang dan menguleninya dengan telur. Lalu menggulingkan udang-udang itu di atas tepung. Setelahnya Jisoo yang menggoreng udang-udang itu hingga matang. Setelah itu lelaki itu memotong sayur mayur untuk sup. Kali ini Seungcheol yang meng _handle_ sup. Ia sudah ahli dalam hal masak memasak sup. Entah sup apapun. Bahkan sup buatan Seungcheol lebih enak daripada buatan Jisoo.

"Mm.. Sayang.. Sebenarnya bumbu apa saja yang kau masukkan dalam sup buatanmu?" tanya Jisoo sambil membalik udang goreng di dalam penggorengan.

"Aku memasukkan cinta di dalamnya." jawab Seungcheol seraya mencium pipi Jisoo dengan sayang.

"Aku serius, Choi Seungcheol."

"Aku puluhan rius, Nyonya Choi Jisoo."

Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Seungcheol yang gemas mencubit hidung istrinya pelan.

"Astaga, Sayang. Kenapa kau imut sekali? Aku penasaran apakah anak kita bisa seimut dirimu."

"Kurasa mereka akan terlihat imut."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Seungcheol menatap Jisoo.

Jisoo mengangguk dan kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. Menghiraukan Seungcheol yang terus menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Wanita itu melirik sang suami yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga imut, Sayang." Jisoo tersenyum. "Karena kita sama-sama imut maka anak kita akan lebih imut lagi."

.

.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Sayang." sang istri membenahi dasinya yang miring. "Aku akan pulang tepat waktu."

Jisoo mengangguk dan tersenyum saat Seungcheol mencium bibirnya dan memberikan sedikit lumatan di bibir tipisnya yang semakin lama semakin manis bagi Seungcheol.

"Hati-hati di jalan." nasehat Jisoo lalu mengecup bibir tebal suaminya. "Dan jangan sekali-kali melirik perempuan lain."

"Tentu istriku yang manis, cantik, dan seksi."

Lengan lelaki itu melingkar sempurna di pinggang langsing istrinya. Menempelkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung istrinya dan saling tatap lewat tatapan cinta yang dalam. Menyampaikan kekaguman dan rasa cinta yang besar pada pasangan mereka. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Kali ini ciuman suami lebih menuntut dan sang istri menyambutnya. Terus berlanjut meski punggung istrinya menabrak tembok. Tidak peduli dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.15 AM.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan Seungcheol semakin tergoda saat lutut Jisoo sengaja menggesek miliknya yang terbalut celana. Seungcheol memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sepertinya Seungcheol tidak akan pergi bekerja karena sikap menggoda Jisoo yang semakin liar.

.

.

"Euuungh.. _Harderh honey.._ Oooh.. _More deeppheeer.. Aaaah.."_

Seungcheol menggenjot lubang surga Jisoo dengan keras dan terus mengenai kumpulan syaraf yang membuat wanita itu melayang. Menenggelamkan miliknya disertai dengan geraman puas karena vagina istrinya begitu rapat membungkus miliknya yang terus menerjang lubang senggama Jisoo. Wanita yang sedang mendesah nikmat itu melebarkan pahanya. Mempermudah suaminya untuk menusuknya makin dalam.

 _"Aaaah.. Aaaah.. Aaaaaaahhh.._ Seungcheolh!" Jisoo sampai terlebih dahulu dan Seungcheol makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ooooh.. Sayang... Jisooku!" pekik Seungcheol saat meraih puncaknya.

Sperma Seungcheol menyembur di dalam Jisoo hingga meluber karena terlalu banyak. Jisoo mengelus rambut suaminya yang lepek karena keringat. Wanita itu terkekeh karena kepala Seungcheol berada di belahan dadanya. Geli dengan sensasi rambut sang suami yang menggelitik kulitnya. Lelaki itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua dadanya dan menjilati putingnya.

"Euungh.. Geli, Sayang.."

Bukannya berhenti si suami malah semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh istrinya yang sensitif. Membalik tubuh istrinya tanpa melepas kontak tubuh mereka dan menghasilkan desahan seksi istrinya dan geraman nikmat darinya karena kejantanannya terasa diperas dengan kuat. Ia mendorong Jisoo hingga menungging dan menyerang istrinya dengan keras dan telak dari belakang.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri itu duduk bersandar dengan nyaman. Dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh polos mereka dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Seungcheol tidak berangkat ke kantor setelah Jisoo menghubungi pihak kantornya dengan alasan dengan sakit. Padahal.. Yah kalian tahu apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

"Ternyata kau bisa seliar itu hmm.." komentar Seungcheol sambil menciumi pipi istrinya dengan gemas.

Jisoo mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan lebih memilih untuk memainkan jarinya di dada Seungcheol. Membuat gerakan memutar dan menggambar gambaran tidak jelas sambil bergumam. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu entah apa. Tapi samar-samar Seungcheol tahu apa yang dinyanyikan oleh istri cantiknya itu.

"Gabe Bondoc eh?"

Jisoo mengangguk dan masih menggumam. Tapi kali ini lebih jelas karena bibirnya mulai bergerak. Seungcheol selalu senang saat mendengar Jisoo menyanyi. Karena suaranya yang mampu membuat Seungcheol jatuh cinta pada wanita itu berulang kali.

 _I started play the guitar and love music even more by him_

 _He does music just the way he wants to and it works awesome_

 _I love his work_

 _-Gabe Bondoc, Gentlemen Don't_

"Sebuah lagu untukku, Sayang?" tanya Seungcheol saat Jisoo berhenti menyanyi.

"Tentu saja untukmu. Aku tidak mungkin menyanyikannya untuk orang lain. Karena aku hanya mencintaimu."

.

.

Pagi ini memasuki bulan kelima pernikahan Jisoo dan Seungcheol. Mereka semakin harmonis tiap harinya yang membuat orang tua mereka senang karena Jisoo yang selalu bermanja dan juga Seungcheol yang selalu bisa membuat istrinya memerah malu. Belum lagi mereka yang selalu manis saat bersama. Baik di dalam rumah kecil mereka, di luar, dan dimanapun.

Biasanya Seungcheol akan menemukan Jisoo berada di dalam pelukannya setiap kali ia membuka mata. Tapi sekarang ia hanya menemukan ruang kosong di sampingnya. Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Namun terkejut saat mendengar suara Jisoo di dalam kamar mandi. Ia segera menyusul Jisoo ke kamar mandi dan mendapati istrinya tengah muntah-muntah di wastafel. Seungcheol mendekati Jisoo dan memijit tengkuk istrinya dengan lembut.

"Kau masuk angin?" tanya Seungcheol khawatir.

Jisoo membasuh bibirnya. "Sepertinya begitu. Badanku juga sakit semua."

Seungcheol membimbing Jisoo kembali ke ranjang mereka dan membaringkannya dengan lembut. Memakaikan selimut hingga ke bawah dagu istrinya dan mengecup bibir Jisoo dengan lembut.

"Akan kubuatkan teh hangat." tawar Seungcheol yang dijawab anggukan pelan dari Jisoo.

Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur kecil mereka. Membuat secangkir teh hangat untuk Jisoo. Setelah jadi, Seungcheol ke kamar mereka dengan secangkir teh hangat. Membantu istrinya yang pucat untuk duduk bersandar.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sayang." Seungcheol membantu Jisoo meminum teh hangat itu.

Jisoo mengangguk dan meminum tehnya perlahan. Tapi dengan cepat Jisoo menjauhkan pinggiran cangkir itu dari bibirnya tanpa berniat untuk meminum teh buatan Seungcheol. Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Seungcheol heran.

"Hambar, Seungcheol! Aku tidak mau minum teh hambar!"

Seungcheol mencicipi teh buatannya. Manis. Tapi entah mengapa Jisoo mengatakannya hambar.

"Akan kutambahkan gula lagi." tawar Seungcheol.

"Tidak perlu!" Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat lengan di dada.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Lalu istriku yang manis dan cantik ini ingin apa hmm?"

Wajah Jisoo kembali bersinar. Ia manarik lengan Seungcheol lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Mennenggelamkan wajahnya di dada tegap Seungcheol dan menghirup aroma _musk_ maskulin yang menjadi favoritnya sejak lama. Seungcheol terkekeh dan balas memeluk tubuh Jisoo yang terasa pas di tubuhnya. Balik menghirup wangi bunga yang selalu membuat Jisoo seperti putri bunga baginya.

"Temani aku di rumah saja, Seungcheollie."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemani _My Lovely Flowers Queen_."

.

.

"Selamat, Tuan Choi! Anda akan segera menjadi seorang ayah."

Seungcheol tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan pria paruh baya berjas putih yang baru saja memeriksa istrinya. Dokter itu menjabat tangan Seungcheol yang masih linglung. Jisoo keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan sambil menatap Seungcheol. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah suami tampannya.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Jisoo.

Dokter Park yang tadi memeriksa Jisoo kini balik menjabat tangan Jisoo. Mengucapkan selamat berulang kali yang balas dengan ucapan terima kasih tulus dari wanita itu. Melupakan Seungcheol yang masih dalam mode _shock_.

.

.

Sampai di rumah Seungcheol bahagia bukan main. Ia menggendong Jisoo yang tertawa cantik kemana-mana. Seungcheol sangat bahagia. Bahagia karena di dalam perut Jisoo ada buah hatinya. Tidak, buah hati mereka. Seungcheol memangku istrinya di ruang keluarga dan menciumi pipi Jisoo hingga wanita itu kegelian. Tangan kekarnya mengelus perut Jisoo yang masih rata dengan sayang.

"Anak Appa ada di sini eh?"

"Kau ini.. Tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dokter Park tadi?"

"Aku mendengarnya, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan hamil secepat ini. Apa karena tingkah nakalmu?" tanya Seungcheol sambil terkekeh.

Jisoo memukul dada Seungcheol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada tegap suaminya. Menikmati momen bahagia mereka. Tangan Seungcheol masih mengelus-elus perutnya. Menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya pada janin di rahim Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo memejamkan matanya dengan senyum bahagia tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Jisooku Sayang." ucap Seungcheol mesra sambil mengecup bibirnya.

"Sama-sama, Sayangku."

Kehidupan mereka semkin lengkap seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Siapa yang menunggu sequel ff 'Rock!'? Ini dia sequel yang kalian minta wkwk.. Tapi saya sengaja bikin jadi twoshoot. Karena akan membosankan jika terlalu panjang. Alurnya kecepetan? Iyalah saya bikinnya semalam sampai sore ini no edit dan langsung saya post. Biar tanggungan ff saya gak menumpuk, begitu. Jadi, maafkan typo-typo di sana.**

 **Saya gak nyangka ff 'Rock!' bakalan dapet respon sebaik itu /cry/ terima kasih banyak atas review kalian yang selalu sukses bikin saya bahagia /cheer up/. Saya gak jadi galau kalo baca review kalian berulang-ulang. Oh iya! Lagu yang dinyanyiin Jisoo Eomma itu lagu kesukaan Jisoo Eomma yang mendeskripsikan dia sendiri tapi sengaja saya request in buat Seungcheol Appa /yey/.**

 **Sudahlah.. Saya mau fokus ujian dulu karena besok terakhir ujian. Dan untuk ff SoonHao bakal saya posting minggu depan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Danke~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Sour & Bitter feat. ****철소** **푱푱푱**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harmony**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Others SVT Member**

 **Find by your self lah**

 **Kkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Kehidupan Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang makin harmonis.'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Sour & Bitter 2016 Present**

.

.

(***)

.

.

Kehamilan Jisoo sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan dan perutnya sudah terlihat buncit. Seungcheol meminta orang tuanya untuk lebih sering menemani Jisoo yang sering kali mengidam aneh-aneh. Tapi selalu saja mengidam Jisoo pada mertuanya berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan mengidamnya saat ada Seungcheol di sampingnya. Jisoo mungkin akan meminta mertuanya menyalakan video-video dance dari berbagai jenis genre sampai Seungcheol datang. Lalu ibu Seungcheol akan menemani menantunya itu sampai tertidur di kamar setelah mendongengi Jisoo tentang masa kecil Seungcheol seperti sekarang.

"Jadi, Seungcheol senakal itu, Eomma?" tanya Jisoo yang sekarang tengah memeluk ibu mertuanya dengan manja.

"Ya begitulah. Tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan Seungcheol yang sudah mulai bertingkah." jawab Ny. Choi sambil terkekeh mengingat tingkah putranya.

"Pasti lucu sekali.." gumam Jisoo.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya perlahan karena tepukan-tepukan sayang ibu mertuanya. Jisoo menyamankan dirinya dan berkelana dalam mimpi. Ny. Choi menaikkan selimut yang mereka pakai lalu mencium kening menantunya yang terlihat sangat manis jika sedang tidur. Beliau mengelus perut buncit Jisoo dengan sayang.

"Semoga kau lahir dengan sehat dan selamat, Nak." do'a Nyonya Choi. "Buat orang tuamu bahagia. Kakek dan Nenek juga."

.

.

"Seungcheollie~"

Seungcheol baru saja selesai mandi dan disuguhi istrinya yang sudah bertingkah manja seperti biasanya. Lelaki itu memeluk istrinya yang sudah bergelayut manja di lehernya. Kebiasaan baru Jisoo saat sedang bersama dengannya.

"Ada apa, Sayangku?" Seungcheol mencium pelipis Jisoo.

"Aku ingin sesuatu.."

Nah, ini dia yang sejak tadi diantisipasi oleh Seungcheol. Jisoo yang dalam mode mengidamnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Jisoo tidak mengidam yang aneh seperti ibu hamil kebanyakan. Hanya saja Jisoo menjadi lebih manja dan Seungcheol tahu apa yang diinginkan istrinya.

"Istriku yang manis ini ingin digendong hmm.."

"Bukan aku.. Bayi kita yang meminta~"

Seungcheol terkekeh dan menggendong Jisoo ala _bridal style_. Posisi aman disaat Jisoo sedang hamil tua seperti ini. Jisoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Seungcheol dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada lembab suaminya yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Menghirup wangi sabun mint kesukaan Seungcheol yang menguar.

"Sayang.." panggil Jisoo.

Seungcheol menunduk, menatap istri digendongannya. "Kau ingin sesuatu, Sayangku?"

"Tidak. Kurasa bayi kita menendang." Jisoo meringis.

"Benar kah?"

Jisoo mengangguk. Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan memangku Jisoo yang mengelus-elus perut buncitnya. Wanita itu menyamankan posisinya saat suaminya ikut mengelus perutnya.

"Sayang.. Aku ingin bicara dengan anak kita."

"Bicaralah padanya. Dia baru saja bilang kalau dia merindukan Appanya."

Seungcheol terkekeh lagi lalu mendudukkan Jisoo di sofa dengan nyaman. Setelahnya Seungcheol berlutut dan mencium perut buncit Jisoo dengan sayang. Lelaki itu mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Jisoo. Ia menyentuh kedua sisi perut Jisoo lembut.

"Selamat malam, bayi Appa dan Eomma. Maafkan Appa karena sering meninggalkan bayi lucu Appa sendirian dengan Eomma. Kalian pasti sangat kesepian hmm.. Appa sangat mencintai bayi kesayangan Appa ini. Eomma juga." Seungcheol tertawa yang membuat darah Jisoo berdesir. "Appa akan lebih sering di rumah saat bayi manis Appa lahir. Jadi, jangan membuat Eomma kesakitan, oke. Bayi Appa adalah anak penurut dan penyanyang kan? Janji pada Appa. Appa mencintaimu."

Jisoo bersyukur suaminya pengertian seperti Seungcheol.

.

.

Seungcheol terbangun saat Jisoo merintih kesakitan. Seketika itu panik saat Jisoo terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Uuuh.. Sepertinya.."

"Sudah saatnya?"

Jisoo mengangguk dan Seungcheol dengan tanggap bangun. Menggendong istrinya yang akan melahirkan. Ibunya mewanti-wanti agar Seungcheol tidak panik saat Jisoo mengalami pembukaan. Nafas Jisoo makin tersengal dan wanita itu mengatur nafasnya sesuai instruksi yang diberikan Seungcheol. Jisoo meremas piyama Seungcheol dengan kuat.

"Atur nafas, Sayang.. Kau perempuan yang hebat.."

Jisoo mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah. Seungcheol memangku Jisoo sambil menyetir. Terlalu khawatir untuk mendudukkan Jisoo di sampingnya. Beruntung sekali jalanan sepi karena memang masih dini hari.

.

.

Seungcheol menemani Jisoo yang sedang berjuang melahirkan di dalam ruang persalinan. Menggenggam dan menyemangati Jisoo yang sedang bertaruh dengan nyawanya. Jisoo menggenggam tangan besar Seungcheol dengan kuat dan dalam hati berkata pada bayinya. Bertelepati antara ibu dan anak.

 _'Eomma mohon lahirlah dengan selamat, Sayang. Appa bersama kita. Appa ingin melihatmu, Sayang.'_

Suara tangisan bayi memecah keheningan dan kecemasan di dalam ruang persalinan. Seungcheol sudah basah oleh air mata. Bahagia saat mendengar suara bayi mereka yang keras. Ia mencium kening Jisoo yang berkeringat dengan lembut. Mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih karena telah melahirkan anak mereka dengan selamat. Tapi Jisoo merasa ada yang janggal. Perutnya mulas lagi.

"Siapkan persalinan selanjutnya! Masih ada satu bayi lagi!"

.

.

Seungcheol memandangi putra kembar mereka dengan wajah tidak percaya dan bahagia. Tidak percaya bahwa ia memiliki anak kembar dan bahagia karena istri serta anaknya selamat. Keluarga Seungcheol dan Jisoo datang ke rumah sakit setelah persalinan selesai. Karena Seungcheol menunggui Jisoo di dalam hingga ia lupa menghubungi orang tua mereka.

Jisoo tidak sadarkan diri setelah melahirkan putra kedua mereka dan sekarang berada di ruang perawatan. Ditemani para ibu. Sedangkan Seungcheol, ayah, dan ayah mertuanya sedang memandangi dua bayi kembar yang sedang terlelap di dalam boks bayi.

"Lucu. Seperti wajahmu saat lahir dulu,Seungcheol-ah." kata Tuan. Choi.

"Wah.. Satunya mirip dengan Jisoo saat lahir dulu. Ckck.. Kalian sangat berusaha keras rupanya." kekah Tuan Hong sambil menepuk pundak Seungcheol.

.

.

"Lucu sekali.." puji Ny. Hong saat Jisoo sedang menyusui putranya.

Satu putranya yang lain terlihat nyaman digendongan Seungcheol yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia baru saja selesai menyusui yang ada di dalam gendongan Seungcheol. Seungcheol dengan keras kepalanya tidak membiarkan siapapun menggendong putra kembarnya dan mendapat pukulan menyakitkan dari Ny. Choi di kepalanya. Padahal maksud lelaki itu adalah ia senang sekali menggendong putra-putranya. Tapi lebih senang menggendong Jisoo yang sedang horny. Oke.. Seungcheol mulai berpikiran mesum.

"Jadi.. Kalian akan menamai mereka siapa?" tanya Tuan Hong sambil mencium pipi cucunya yang berada digendongan Seungcheol.

"Aku terserah pada Seungcheol saja." Jisoo tersenyum walaupun wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nama. Terlintas begitu saja saat istriku melahirkan." kata Seungcheol.

"Jadi siapa namanya?" tanya Ny. Choi.

"Namanya.. Choi.."

Semua orang menunggu bibir Seungcheol terucap dengan antusias. Kecuali Jisoo. Jisoo tahu kalau suaminya itu sedang ingin bermain-main dengan orang tua mereka. Seungcheol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jisoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh wanita itu. Sebuah persekongkolan. Tapi Ny. Choi menggagalkannya dengan mencubit pinggang Seungcheol.

"Sudah katakan saja. Jangan mengerjai kami."

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Namanya.. Choi Soonyoung dan Choi Jihoon." ucap Seungcheol dengan senyum bangga.

"Kenapa namanya berbeda?" tanya Tuan Choi penasaran.

Seungcheol tersenyum dan mencium pipi kedua putranya yang wangi. "Anak kembar tidak selalu sama. Mereka memiliki perbedaan. Jadi akan mudah untuk membedakan mereka nantinya. Kalau nama mereka berbeda karena aku rasa nama yang kuberikan manis sekali seperti aku dan Jisoo. Benar kan, Sayangku?"

"Lalu siapa yang Soonyoung dan siapa yang Jihoon?" Ny. Hong bertanya sambil menatap menantunya.

"Soonyoung kakaknya dan Jihoon adiknya." usul Jisoo yang dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya.

.

.

Umur kedua bayi kembar itu sudah hampir satu tahun. Seungcheol lebih sering meluangkan waktunya di rumah karena pekerjaannya tidak terlalu menuntut. Sering Seungcheol membawa pulang dokumennya untuk dikerjakan di rumah sembari membantu Jisoo mengasuh putra mereka. Malamnya ia akan menguasai Jisoo. Beruntung kedua bayi mereka sangat tenang jika malam menjemput. Sehingga orang tua mereka bisa bergumul di bawah selimut seperti sekarang.

"Aaah.. Lebih dalamh.." desah Jisoo tepat di samping telinga Seungcheol.

"Kau ingin.. Lebih dalam lagi.. Sayangh?"

Jisoo mengangguk dan Seungcheol menekan kejantanannya kuat-kuat. Memukul titik manis Jisoo hingga wanita itu pening karena nikmat. Seungcheol mengulangnya beberapa kali. Tersenyum saat Jisoo klimaks dengan menjeritkan namanya. Lalu kembali menggempur lubang Jisoo yang masih terasa rapat. Ia belum mendapatkan klimaksnya dan berusaha mencapai klimaksnya dengan menggenjot Jisoo yang terhentak-hentak karena Seungcheol mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya dengan kasar.

Seungcheol mengulum puting susu Jisoo yang menjadi lebih kenyal. Menghisapnya hingga Jisoo mengerang dan menekan kepalanya untuk mengulum lebih dalam. Seungcheol memainkan puting lainnya dengan jari terampilnya. Memilin-milin dan mencubitnya. Semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh Jisoo yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan saat wanita itu berkontrasi dengan kuat. Menghisap kejantanannya masuk makin dalam.

Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jisoo dan bermain semakin kasar. Ia butuh pelepasannya dengan segera dan Jisoo mampu merangsangnya meski dengan elusan lembut di dadanya. Lengan Seungcheol melingkar di pinggang Jisoo. Menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya dan menyemburkan spermanya di dalam Jisoo disusul oleh wanita itu.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Seungcheol menggulingkan tubuhnya di samping Jisoo. Memindahkan istrinya menjadi di atas tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Jisoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kejantanan Seungcheol di dalamnya masih keras. Belum puas dengan permainan mereka.

"Aku membutuhkan 20 ronde untuk menikmatimu, Sayang.." bisik Seungcheol.

.

.

Seungcheol menemani Soonyoung dan Jihoon bermain di halaman belakang. Jisoo sengaja menggelar tikar lembut untuk tempat bermain kedua buah hatinya. Tersenyum dari dapur saat melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon menyerang Seungcheol yang berbaring. Tertawa bahagia saat ayah mereka pura-pura mati. Kedua balita itu sudah berumur dua tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Sudah bisa berlari ke sana ke mari dan bicara sepatah dua patah kata dengan aksen cadel.

"Appa.. Appa.." panggil Soonyoung sambil mengguncang dada Seungcheol yang masih pura-pura mati. "Lumah Pampam Okmin Appa!"

Seungcheol tertawa mendengar celotehan Soonyoung. Jihoon bertepuk tangan dengan senyum lebar sambil memeluk Seungcheol yang membawa keduanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Soonyoung ingin bertemu dengan Paman Seokmin dan Paman Soonyoung?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menciumi pipi balitanya dengan gemas.

Soonyoung mengangguk. Seungcheol sendiri baru mengetahui kalau Seokmin menikah dengan kakak tingkatnya yang mana kakak tingkat Seokmin itu adalah adik kelasnya. Lebih terkejut lagi saat sadar bahwa nama putranya dan istri Seokmin sama namun berbeda marga. Soonyoung. Choi Soonyoung dan Kwon Soonyoung.

"Appa.." sekarang Jihoon yang memanggil Seungcheol.

"Hmm.."

"Ital Eomma, Appa."

Jika Soonyoung sangat menyukai Seokmin dan istrinya maka berbeda dengan Jihoon yang menyukai permainan gitar ibunya dan suara Seungcheol saat menyanyi berdua. Bukannya Soonyoung tidak suka dengan suara orang tuanya hanya saja bayi itu kelewat bahagia jika sudah bertemu dengan Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Berbeda dengan Jihoon yang akan berlari pada ayah dan ibunya saat Seokmin berusaha menggendong balita itu.

"Sebentar lagi. Setelah Eomma memasak Eomma akan bermain gitar untuk Jihoonnie hmm.."

Jihoon mengangguk dan memeluk Seungcheol sedangkan Soonyoung sudah sibuk dengan mainan-mainan mereka yang berserakan.

.

.

Jisoo memetik gitarnya dengan awalan yang lembut. Jihoon tertawa senang saat ibunya mulai memainkan gitar. Ia melompat-lompat sambil bertepuk tangan di samping ibunya yang tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya dengan sayang. Seungcheol memangku Soonyoung yang memandang ibunya dengan takjub. Jihoon terduduk setelah lelah melompat dan Jisoo memangku balita lucu itu.

"Ital!" pekik Jihoon sambil memeluk gitar yang terlalu besar untuk tubuh mungilnya.

Jisoo terkekeh dan memeluk Jihoon yang memetik gitar dengan asal. Balita itu tertawa senang lalu memetik asal-asalan berulang kali. Menghasilkan nada aneh dan kedua orang tuanya tertawa.

"Uri Jihoonie pintar sekali." puji Jisoo sambil mencium pipi balita itu berulang kali.

"Yong! Eomma! Yong!" Soonyoung berteriak dan berlari pada ibunya.

Seungcheol tertawa melihat Soonyoung berusaha masuk pada pelukan Jisoo. Jihoon memekik tidak suka dan memukul kepala saudaranya dengan tangan kecilnya. Jisoo terkekeh dan memeluk kedua putranya yang masih belum berhenti bertengkar. Kedua anak itu masih saling pukul tidak suka dan berakhir dengan tangisan Soonyoung. Jihoon baru saja memukul kepala kakaknya dengan keras. Dengan tanggap Seungcheol mengambil Jihoon dan Jisoo menenangkan Soonyoung yang memeluknya dengan erat.

.

.

Jadwal keluarga kecil Seungcheol adalah berbelanja bersama pada hari Minggu. Jisoo menggendong Soonyoung dan Seungcheol menggendong Jihoon. Kedua anak itu memandang pasar dengan takjub. Mereka pertama kalinya datang ke pasar tradisional seperti sekarang.

Jihoon berjengit kaget saat melihat ikan yang menggelepar di lantai. Ia memeluk Seungcheol yang terkekeh. Menyembunyikan wajahnya tapi diam-diam melihat ikan-ikan yang menggelepar. Soonyoung menyentuh-nyentuh ikan yang dipilih Jisoo dengan telunjuknya. Bergidik saat sisik ikan itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kan Eomma." Soonyoung tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Ya. Nanti eomma buatkan sup ikan untuk Soonyoung dan Jihoon." jawab Jisoo.

.

.

Seungcheol mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan jarang sekali pulang. Bahkan frekuensi keberadaan Seungcheol bisa dihitung dengan jari. Jisoo memakluminya dan masih sering menghubungi suaminya. Mengingatkan untuk makan, tidak terlalu banyak meminum kopi, istirahat sejenak, dan lainnya. Sejak kesibukan Seungcheol meningkat, Jihoon dan Soonyoung selalu menunggu ayah mereka pulang di ruang tamu hingga tertidur di sofa ditemani Jisoo tentunya.

Seperti saat ini, Jihoon dan Soonyoung sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan tenang. Di depan mereka ada sekotak biskuit bayi. Tangan-tangan mungil mereka sibuk memasukkan biskuit yang sengaja dipotong kecil-kecil oleh Jisoo agar keduanya bisa memakannya dengan mudah. Mata kedua balita itu tidak lepas dari pintu. Menanti kedatangan ayah mereka yang selalu pergi sebelum mereka bangun dan pulang setelah mereka memejamkan mata.

Jisoo melirik jam yang ada di dinding. Sudah pukul 11.34 PM dan Seungcheol belum juga pulang. Lalu wanita itu melirik Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang menguap bersamaan. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menggendong keduanya. Meninabobokan kedua balita itu dengan mengayun-ayunkannya dengan pelan. Jihoon memeluk leher Jisoo sedangkan kepala Soonyoung sudah terkulai di pundaknya. Jisoo membawa keduanya ke kamar dan menidurkan keduanya di ranjang kecil milik kedua bayi itu.

"Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah malaikat-malaikat eomma." ucap Jisoo sambil mengecup pipi kedua putranya.

Wanita itu kembali ke ruang tamu. Membereskan kotak biskuit, mainan, dan botol susu yang tergeletak di lantai. Setelah beres ia duduk di sofa dan kembali menunggu Seungcheol pulang.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya Jisoo terbangun dan mendapati dirinya masih ada di sofa. Lehernya sakit sekali karena semalam ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Ia melihat jam. Sudah pukul 06.00 AM dan Seungcheol tampaknya belum pulang. Jisoo meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Ada sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Setelah membuka pesan itu, ponsel di tangan Jisoo terjatuh.

Jisoo mengawali harinya dengan terisak.

.

.

"Jisoo-ya? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ny. Choi saat mendapati Jisoo dengan wajah sembab di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Eomma~" Jisoo menangis lagi lalu memeluk ibu mertuanya dengan erat.

Ny. Choi mengernyit bingung. Ia memandang Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang ada digendongan Jisoo. Niatnya akan bertanya pada dua balita itu tapi sadar kalau kedua cucu lucu, imut, manisnya itu tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Tuan Choi yang kebetulan ada di rumah memandang istri dan menantunya yang saling berpelukan di depan pintu.

"Ada apa ini?" Tuan Choi memandang istrinya dan Jisoo bergantian. "Jisoo? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Appa.."

Nyonya Choi menggendong Jihoon sedangkan Tuan Choi menggendong Soonyoung. Mereka menatap Jisoo yang basah oleh air mata. Menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi pada menantu mereka hingga menangis seperti sekarang.

"Dimana Seungcheol?" tanya Nyonya Choi saat menyadari menantunya datang sendirian.

Tangis Jisoo semakin keras.

.

.

"Kami tidak sedang bertengkar, Appa. Iya kan sayang?" Seungcheol menghadap Jisoo yang ada di sampingnya.

Sayang seribu kali sayang Jisoo malah membelakanginya. Wanita itu lebih senang meladeni Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang berceloteh riang. Kedua anaknya juga tidak mau digendong oleh Seungcheol. Buktinya saja tadi saat Seungcheol menghampiri Soonyoung dan akan menggendongnya, balita itu malah memekik tidak suka dan berlari menuju ibunya. Begitu juga dengan Jihoon yang tiba-tiba menangis saat Seungcheol berhasil menangkap putra mungilnya yang hampir berlari meninggalkannya.

"Lalu kalau tidak bertengkar kenapa istrimu tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Anakmu juga. Mereka seolah tidak mengenalmu begitu." kata Tuan Choi sambil menatap Seungcheol tajam.

"A-aku.."

Jisoo menggendong Jihoon di depan dan Soonyoung di punggungnya lalu berlalu dari ruang keluarga menuju kamar Seungcheol. Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang kebingungan. Inginnya, lelaki itu mengikuti istri cantiknya ke kamar dan meminta penjelasan tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan sekarang.

"Awas saja kalau Jisoo minta diceraikan. Eomma tidak akan pernah mau melihatmu lagi." kata Nyonya Choi sambil melipat lengannya.

"A-apa?"

"Dasar bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai istrimu menangis seperti itu?" kali ini Tuan Hong yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Atau kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya. Semalam ia memang tidak pulang namun sudah mengirimi Jisoo pesan. Tapi memang tidak memakai ponselnya, tapi ponsel milik Nana. Sekretarisnya. Ia menyuruh Nana mengirim pesan pada Jisoo karena ponselnya mati. Sebuah bohlam muncul di atas kepala Seungcheol.

"Sayang!"

Seungcheol menyusul istrinya dan mengabaikan orang tuanya.

.

.

"Aku mau tidur, Choi Seungcheol!" ia mengibaskan tangan Seungcheol yang menariknya untuk bangun.

Seungcheol memeluk pinggang ramping Jisoo dengan erat. Sedangkan Jisoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol dengan tenaganya yang jelas kalah telak. Pelaki itu mengecup bibir istrinya berulang kali walaupun Jisoo berdecih tidak suka.

"Ada apa hmm.." tanya Seungcheol sambil mengecup bibir kucing Jisoo.

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong margamu sekarang menjadi Choi juga kan?" Jisoo mendelik tidak suka namun dibalas dengan kekehan oleh Seungcheol. "Ada apa, Jisooku sayang?"

"Dasar Paman-Paman Genit!"

Seungcheol kembali terkekeh mendengar olokan Jisoo. Ia malah sempat-sempatnya mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Jisoo. Awalnya hanya mengecup tapi lantas memagut bibir Jisoo hingga wanita itu melenguh. Cukup lama, akhirnya Jisoo mendorong dada Seungcheol karena tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal. Jisoo meraup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya sedangkan Seungcheol memulai aksi nakal lainnya. Mencium leher dan pundaknya lalu meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan di sana.

"STOP!" bentak Jisoo sambil melepaskan diri dari suaminya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sooie?"

"Tidak sadar dengan kesalahanmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahuku."

Jisoo melipat lengannya dan menatap Seungcheol dengan tajam. Bahkan mata kucing yang selalu dipuja-puja Seungcheol itu terlihat begitu manis saat Jisoo sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan manis seperti itu. Jisoo belum angkat suara dan Seungcheol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menunggu sampai Jisoo bicara. Tapi bukannya bicara Jisoo malah melesat ke atas kasur dan memeluk Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang tidur di sana. Seungcheol melongo melihatnya. Istrinya ini aneh sekali.

"Keluar sana! Aku mual melihatmu terlalu lama!"

.

.

"Appa Appa.." Jihoon menarik celana Seungcheol dengan tangan mungilnya.

Seungcheol yang kebetulan sedang minum segera meletakkan gelasnya dan menggendong Jihoon yang mengulurkan tangannya minta digendong. Seungcheol menciumi pipi pipi gembul Jihoon hingga balita itu terkikik geli.

"Appa.." panggil Jihoon sambil menatap Seungcheol.

"Ada apa, Jihoonie yang manis?"

Jihoon memainkan jarinya yang terlihat begitu besar digenggaman balita itu. "Eomma.."

"Kenapa dengan eomma?"

"Eomma angis Appa."

Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tidak paham dengan bahasa planet yang baru saja diucapkan Jihoon padanya. Lalu Jihoon menunjuk kamarnya di atas.

"Eomma Appa..."

Entah paham atau tidak yang pasti Seungcheol dengan cepat melangkah menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Jihoon. Di dalam kamar ada Jisoo yang sedang meremas perutnya dan Soonyoung yang hanya memandangi ibunya dengan bingung. Seketika Seungcheol dilanda kekhawatiran dan kepanikan. Ia mendudukkan Jihoon di samping Soonyoung.

"Sayang? Kau sakit?"

Jisoo menggeleng dan menangis. Jelas malah membuat Seungcheol kalang kabut melihatnya. Detik selanjutnya Seungcheol merasa _de javu_ dengan keadaan itu. Seungcheol segera duduk dan memangku Jisoo yang semakin terisak.

"Kau datang bulan?" bisik Seungcheol pelan.

"Tidak.."

"Sepertinya kau sedang kedatangan tamu, Sayang."

"Sok tahu!"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu kau juga seperti ini, Sayang. Tiba-tiba menangis di depan kamarku."

Jisoo tiba-tiba tertawa - walaupun di kelopak matanya masih ada butiran air mata. Seungcheol mengecup pipi Jisoo dengan lembut. Sedangkan kedua putra mereka malah asyik saling dorong dan tertawa-tawa. Melupakan kedua orang tua mereka yang masih ber _lovey-dovey_.

"Aku akan membelikan pembalut untukmu dulu." kata Seungcheol sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah ada persediaan, Cheol-ah. Tidak perlu dibelikan lagi."

Seungcheol mengangguk lalu membiarkan istrinya pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sangat jarang ditemuinya akhir-akhir ini. Rasa-rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali Seungcheol tidak melihat dan mendengar gelak tawa kedua putra kesayangannya itu. Soonyoung tiba-tiba memeluk Seungcheol dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher ayahnya sambil tertawa. Menghalau tangan Jihoon yang berusaha meraih kaosnya.

"Appa!" pekik Soonyoung saat Jihoon berhasil menarik kaosnya sambil tertawa.

Melihat tawa keduanya yang berderai Seungcheol ikut tersenyum. Ia sangat merindukan keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

Seungcheol akhirnya mengerti kenapa Jisoo menjadi pemarah hanya karena pesan singkat yang dikirimnya lewat ponsel sekretarisnya kemarin malam. Selain sudah sering tidak pulang ke rumah, Jisoo rupanya sedang dilanda rindu berat pada Seungcheol. Bisa dilihat dengan sikap Jisoo yang lebih manja daripada kedua anak mereka. Jisoo menempel pada Seungcheol seperti perangko dan akan melancarkan aksi cemberutnya jika Seungcheol berusaha melepaskan diri.

Jisoo entah kenapa betah sekali dipeluk dan dicium-cium oleh Seungcheol lama-lama. Biasanya Jisoo akan menghindar jika Seungcheol sudah memeluk dan menciumnya terlalu lama. Ia kelihatan nyaman-nyaman saja. Bahkan balas memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Seungcheol. Mereka berdua duduk di atas kasur sedangkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung bermain dengan kakek dan nenek mereka di dapur.

"Sayang.." panggil Jisoo.

"Kenapa?"

".."

"Kenapa, Sayang?"

"Mm.. Bisa tidak kau mengambil cuti sehari saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Seungcheol terlalu gemas untuk tidak mengecup bibir Jisoo. Setelah mencuri sebuah kecupan Seungcheol mendapatkan cubitan di pinggangnya dan _deathglare_ dari Jisoo. Kekehan keluar dari bibir Seungcheol dan Jisoo membalikkan badannya. Membelakangi Seungcheol yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei.." panggil Seungcheol.

".."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan sejak dulu."

"Apa?"

Jisoo membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Seungcheol.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kau berubah menjadi wanita? Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya penasaran setengah mati."

.

.

 _Joshua baru saja keluar dari kelas saat berpapasan dengan Jeonghan, temannya dari kelas sebelah. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menarik Joshua yang melongo kebingungan ke kantin dan mendudukkan pemuda Amerika itu di depannya. Joshua mengernyitkan keningnya saat Jeonghan kelihatan sangat bersemangat seperti itu._

 _"Ada apa?" tanya Joshua._

 _"Sudah menyatakan cintamu pada Seungcheol belum?!"_

 _Joshua memutar matanya jengah. Selalu saja pertanyaan yang sama dan Joshua sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan yang sama sejak ia mengenal Jeonghan. Pemuda berambut panjang itu gemas dan mencubit pipi Joshua yang tembam. Joshua meringis kesakitan karena cubitan Jeonghan cukup kuat._

 _"YA! SAKIT, BODOH!" pekik Joshua sambil melepaskan tangan Jeonghan dari pipinya._

 _"Haha.. Maafkan aku." kata Jeonghan sok kalem. "Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpan perasaanmu pada Seungcheol? Nanti kau menyesal kalau tidak segera menyatakannya."_

 _"Sampai aku berubah menjadi perempuan, Yoon Jeonghan! Astaga?! Kau akan bertanya seperti itu sampai kapan?!"_

 _"Aku akan bertanya seperti ini sampai kau menjadi perempuan. Hei hei. Aku ini malaikat dan semua ucapanku terbukti selalu terjadi. Haha.. Aku akan menunggu kau menyatakan cintamu setelah menjadi perempuan, Joshua Hong!"_

 _._

 _._

"Hanya karena kata-kata Jeonghan? Yoon Jeonghan yang mana?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menatap Jisoo.

"Dia pernah ke apartemen sebelumnya. Kau yang menyediakan makanan untuk kami."

Seungcheol tampak berpikir. Mereka tidak pernah kedatangan tamu kecuali teman-temannya - Seungcheol maksudku - dan adik kelas mereka. Selebihnya hanya keluarga mereka. Seungcheol jelas kenal dengan semua teman Jisoo tapi tidak kenal sama sekali dengan yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan. Mungkin tahu orangnya tapi tidak kenal dengan namanya. Teman Jisoo terlalu banyak karena Jisoo termasuk tipe yang murah hati dan mudah bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Ingat tidak?" tanya Jisoo.

Melihat Seungcheol menggeleng Jisoo membuka galeri ponselnya. Mencari fotonya dengan Jeonghan dulu. Jisoo mengernyit. Tidak menemukan fotonya dengan Jeonghan. Padahal Jisoo ingat sekali kalau dulu Jeonghan suka sekali _selfie-selfie_ dengan ponselnya. Sekarang ia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan satupun dari foto Jeonghan di galerinya.

"Ada tidak? Seingatku kau tidak pernah membawa teman bernama Yoon Jeonghan ke rumah. Jangan mengada-ada, Sayangku Cintaku." kata Seungcheol sambil mencubit pipi Jisoo pelan.

"Tapi dia dulu dia pernah berfoto di ponselku. Aku tidak pernah mengada-ada, Seungcheol."

"Buktinya saja tidak ada. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya hmm.."

"Ya sudah! Terserah!"

Seungcheol terkekeh. Tapi sungguh ia bahagia dengan keluarganya. Keluarga kecil yang sudah lama didambakan oleh Seungcheol. Memperistri Hong Jisoo. Memiliki anak-anak yang lucu. Dan hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Diam-diam Seungcheol berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena Jisoo menjadi wanita. Hidupnya tidak lebih indah selain keinginannya terkabul. Menikahi Jisoo versi perempuan.

.

.

 **END**

 **Akhirnya.. Finally haha /laugh/ kelar juga tanggungan saya terhadap ff ini. Ternyata.. Jisoo jadi cewek karena.. Udah tau jawabannya kan? Maaf saya terlalu lama update karena saya lagi siap-siap buat mengurus beasiswa ke luar negeri. Super sibuk dan saya menyempatkan membuat draft-draft ff dengan couple-couple favorit saya. Totalnya udah 25 draft. Ada JiHan, CheolSoo, Meanie, SoonHao, SoonSeok, SoonWoo, JunHao, SoonHao, GyuHao, dan VerKwan.**

 **Maaf atas typo dan keterlambatannya. SIMPATI gak bisa buat buka ffn dan saya hanya mengandalkan wifi pas ada kuliah. Sekian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

"Yoon Jeonghan! Selamat atas keberhasilanmu menyatukan Choi Seungcheol dan Hong Jisoo! Mulai sekarang kau naik jabatan menjadi pengawas para malaikat cinta." seorang kakek menepuk pundak sosok berambut panjang dengan senyum malaikat.

"Terima kasih Ketua."

"Sekarang kau Ketuanya, Jeonghan. Ketua Yoon."

Keduanya tertawa. Jeonghan memandangi bola kristal yang ada di cawan di depan mereka. Di san terpampang pemandangan keluarga Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang sedang menghabiskan liburan mereka di sebuah taman bermain.

 _'Syukurlah kalian bisa bahagia. Walaupun kau berubah menjadi wanita, Hong Jisoo. Teruslah berbahagia! Aku akan menjaga cinta kalian agar selalu langgeng! Karena aku malaikat cinta kalian!'_


End file.
